symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphogear (GotenSakurauchi)
The or , commonly referred to as , is a powerful armor used to combat the Noise. They are activated when its user uses a song to harmonise with a relic shard installed in a converter pendant. Symphogear users are called Candidates. Overview The Symphogear system's formal name is . Based on the proposed "Sakurai Theory" from the Special Disaster Response Team Division 2's own technology expert, Ryoko Sakurai (in actuality Finé, who had possessed Ryōko's body by the time), "Symphogear" is the name of a special, counter-measure armor that was created through the phonic gain of unique relics. Model Number A is an identification name inscribed on each Symphogear relic by developer, Ryoko Sakurai. SG is an abbreviation of Symphogear. With "r" means , "i" means . These are assigned depending on the development process and environment of a Symphogear. "x" means , indicating that the Symphogear has been built using an unidentifiable Sacrist. In addition, apostrophes can be added to the back of a Model Number to distinguish between separate Symphogears created from the same fragment of a Relic. Hibiki's Gungnir SG-r03' is the only Symphogear to carry this distinction, serving to distinguish it from Kanade's Gungnir SG-r03. The apostrophe bearing Symphogear will generally be the more recently developed one. The Rebuild system also seems to influence the Model Number of a Symphogear, as Hibiki later acquired Maria's undamaged Gungnir, which however also created an SG-r03' '''Gungnir Symphogear.Symphogear G, Keyword #1: Symphogear SystemSymphogear G, Keyword #20: Black Gungnir When calling a Symphogear by its name, the Model Number will usually be omitted. Regular Symphogears These Symphogears has '''SG-r01, SG-r02 and SG-r03 etc as their model number. Irregular Symphogears These Symphogears has SG-i01, SG-i02 and SG-i03 etc as their model number. Unidentified Symphogears These Symphogears can not be identified and analyzed, therefore having SG-x00 or SG-x03 as their model number. Other Forms Other than its default form, the Symphogear is known to change into various forms. X-Drive Most Symphogears have a ultimate form called X-Drive form, where all of its limiters are released, giving the user immense power, capable of destroying a great amount of Noise at once. Depending on the number of limiters released, the armor may manifest in different forms under X-Drive mode. When active, the Symphogear gains white color scheme and enhanced design. Ignite Module With the use of the Dáinsleif relic and enhanced by Elfnein's alchemy, the Ignite Module grants the user a high increase in energy output and durability for a short period of time. It also utilizes the "Berserk" mechanism that had been analyzed after previously being observed in cases of sacrist/human fusions. When active, the Symphogear gains black and dark tones into the user's color scheme. Amalgam A form unlocked by accessing the hidden power of the Symphogears rebuilt by the Philosopher's Stone during the battle with Adam Weishaupt. It is a fusion of the Symphogear and a Faust Robe. Holy Chant In order to activate a Symphogear, the user must sing a specefic melody which is refered as an . The chants can either end with "tron" or "zizzl". Known Holy Chants and Users Notes Category:Keywords Category:GotenSakurauchi